


Second Anniversary

by buckyismymainman



Series: Domestic Carol Danvers x fem!Reader x Natasha Romanoff [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Natasha met in Russian Literature and then you met the outgoing Carol Danvers and the three of you embark on a romantic relationship together.





	Second Anniversary

You had met Natasha first in your Russian Literature class.  She had sat down right next to you even though there were dozens of other seats open for her to choose from.  You had glanced at the redhead and wondered why she had chosen to sit next to you.

“I’m Natasha,” she said after a few moments of silence.

“Y/N,” you said to her.  The two of you began talking and you found yourself developing feelings for her.  The two of you were studying late one night in your dorm when you finally worked up the courage to tell her how you felt.

She hadn’t been expecting the confession from you.  She had known for some time that you looked at her in more than a friend way and thought she would have to be the one that would make the first move.  “I like you too,” she admitted softly as she scooted closer to you.

“Yeah?”  You asked softly.  Her face was getting closer to yours and she no, nodded her head right before her lips touched yours light and tentative at first but grew firmer when she straddled your lap.  Studying was long forgotten as the two of you were lost in one another.  Her lips were soft against yours and you discovered she liked being kissed behind her ear.

She wound up staying the night, the two of you cuddling on your couch, your fingers running through her hair as she laid curled up next to you.

A few weeks after you and Natasha became official that was when you met Carol.  Natasha and you had been on a coffee shop together studying when the blonde had come in like whirlwind with her friend Maria.  The two of them had been laughing together, and you and Natasha had both looked up.

Both of you found her to be beautiful and honestly a breath of fresh air.  She had noticed the two of you staring and smirked before ordering her coffee and sitting at one of the tables in the back.  Natasha had looked at you, both of you feeling conflicted in that moment, and you could read it in one another’s eyes.

Maria had left an hour later, rushing off to class while Carol had stayed behind and came over to introduce herself to you and Natasha.  The three of you got to talking and soon it became a regular thing for the three of you to hang out.  Both you and Natasha falling more for Carol with each day.

After a month of knowing Carol, the two of you had had a long conversation with one another about the nature of your relationship and how Carol could possibly fit into it.  You had never thought about being in a polyamorous relationship before, but you knew that you were falling for both women, and the same went for Natasha.

The next time Carol came over the topic was broached about possibly adding Carol into your relationship if she was comfortable with that.  Carol jumped at the chance and told you that she had been having feelings for you and Natasha as well, but didn’t want to say anything and ruin the good friendship that you had.

Two years later the three of you were still going strong.  You had gotten an apartment together on campus, it was small but you all loved it.  It was the perfect first place for you all.

“Y/N, what time are your classes over?” Natasha looked up from her textbook as you grabbed your keys off the table and looked around to make sure you had everything you needed for the day.

Carol had already left for her classes and Natasha didn’t have any for a few more hours. “Around three?” You looked around for your bag which Natasha held up for you. You kissed her cheek, “Why?”

Natasha gave you a look, it was equal parts exasperated and loving.  “Do you really not know what today is?”

You furrowed your brow thinking over any major event that could be happening today, “Thursday?”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Darling, I love you but how can you forget what day it is?”

A hand came up to cover your mouth, “Is our anniversary today?” How could you have forgotten that?  You had been looking forward to the milestone date for months now.  You had wanted to do something special that night to celebrate.

Natasha grinned and shook her head, “It’s okay. Carol and I will forgive you but you get to buy dinner.”

“Deal,” you said before heading out the door.

A few hours later all three of you had finished your classes and you had stopped by the grocery store to pick up ingredients for dinner.  You didn’t want to just pick something up from a restaurant, you wanted to make this as special as possible.  

You made it home first and started on dinner. Carol wasn’t too far behind you and walked into the smells of your cooking, her mouth already starting to water at how delicious it smelled. She wrapped her arms around you, “Smells amazing babe.”

“It’s my apology for forgetting it was our two year anniversary,” you explain. “Plus a nice home cooked meal after a long day of classes sounds great.”

“I’m not going to argue with that,” Carol chuckled as she released you. “Can I help?”

“Nope go relax, I got this,” you flashed her a smile and waved her away, she snuck a taste of the sauce at hummed, letting you know she approved of it.

Natasha arrived home shortly before the timer on the oven went off. She plopped down in one of the chairs and Carol joined her as you brought the food over.  She had had a long day, but at the sight of a homecooked meal she perked up.

The three of you dug in and shared stories about your day. Natasha talked about Professor Fury and how he had given them a ten page paper to write. You and Carol laughed knowing how much Natasha despised papers.

Carol talked about Doctor Lawson’s class and how she would be going on a week long trip to NASA next month with her class. You had nothing else to report on, your classes had passed by fairly quickly despite the fact that you wanted to get home as soon as possible to start working on dinner.

When dinner was done Carol and Natasha cleared the table, leaving the dishes for the morning.  All three of you were tired and didn’t want to fool with the simple task.  The three of you then curled up on the couch and just enjoyed each other’s company falling asleep snuggled up in each other’s arms.


End file.
